fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman (2012 TV Series)
''Wonder Woman ''is an american superhero television show produced by Berlanti Television, DC Television and Warner Bros Television, and follow up to the Arrowverse, loosely based on the 2011 Unaired Pilot Television of the same name, The television is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns, the stars an ensemble cast, The show was aired in November 4nd, 2012 only on The CW Network Television Plot In an inner city home a teenager tells his family that he has been accepted to college moments before he begins convulsing and bleeding from the eyes and ears. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman is in a foot chase with a super-strength criminal on Hollywood Blvd and, after knocking him out, takes a sample of his blood and leaves him to the police. Wonder Woman returns to the headquarters of Themyscira Industries, a large corporation which she runs as the CEO in her alter-ego of Diana Themyscira. Themyscira Industries owns and operates the concept of Wonder Woman as both a privately run crime fighting operation and for marketing the image of Wonder Woman as a role model to the outside world. Diana has trouble balancing her life as both the CEO of the corporation and as Wonder Woman. Diana's frustration with having to maintain a perfect image to the outside world in both these capacities leads her to create a third identity for herself, "Diana Prince," so that she can have an element of normalcy in her life and sit at home with her cat watching romantic comedies and surfing the internet. At Themyscira Industries Diana grows suspicious of evil businesswoman Veronica Cale for distributing an illegal performance-enhancing drug that gives users super-human strength and endurance, but can cause death through repeated use. The blood sample she draws from the Hollywood Blvd fight and the story of the college bound teen confirm Diana's suspicions. Without enough hard evidence to bring Cale to justice as Wonder Woman, Diana holds a press conference and airs her beliefs about Cale to the world. Cale in turn confronts Diana in person to intimidate her and threaten legal action. In a flash back, Diana ends up breaking it off with her boyfriend Steve Trevor because of her busy life. Back in present day, the college bound teenager dies from his drug sickness and Diana is galvanized to confront Cale as Wonder Woman. She arrives at Cale's facilities, defeats all of her super-powered henchmen and confronts Cale face-to-face. Cale threatens legal action and to release security footage of Wonder Woman killing the henchmen, but Wonder Woman responds by pulling Cale down with her lasso and throwing her against the wall. Later Cale is put in jail and a Justice Department representative comes to meet Diana. This turns out to be Steve Trevor who says that he will be working with Diana in her capacity as Wonder Woman but also reveals that he has married another woman. Cast * Bridget Regan as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira * Elizabeth Gillies as Veronica Cale * Lucy Hale as Etta Candy * Edgar Ramirez as Ed Indelicato * Dennis Quaid as Henry Detmer * Luke Benward as Steve Trevor * Rebecca Hall as Circe * Kirsten Dunst as Cheetah/Barbara Ann Minevira * Chris Cooper as Ares * Conor Leslie as Wonder Girl/Donna Troy Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Synopsis To be added Category:Tv Series